warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender Dreams
Prologue :Everything was quiet, as usual. A soft, gentle breeze radiated through the rain scented air. "Where are we going, Wrench?" a slim white and tortoiseshell mixed she-cat queried. :"You'll see, Sylvia" the large black tom snickered. "You'll see." :Sylvia nodded slowly, her gaze dropping to the floor once more. Her stomach churned with worry for her daughter, Lavender, who had been back at camp resting alone in the den. The black tom paused for a moment, tasting the air before continuing any further. :"Over here," he cooed, nudging her rather harshly in front of him. "This is where the other rogues have been hiding." :To Sylvia's suprise, she limped forward, almost choking on the faint scent of blood that had been nearby. A large group of cats had been sitting together, all of them looking ragged or battle scarred. :"You mean to tell me that these ''are the cats that have been attacking our camp without us even noticing for moons and stealing our kits to take them as their own?" she hissed, her ears flattening. Wrench simply ignored her and continued forward, his tail flicking as he walked. :"And how do you know ''they're ''the rogues? They could just be a group of random cats who we know nothing about. You can't simply accuse any stranger of being as nasty as the rogues." :Wrench turned to face her and slid out his claws, his amber gaze appearing to be strangely infuriated. "Would you shut your trap and just trust me? You chose me as your second in command for a reason, didn't you?" :Letting out a sigh, the torti leader nodded once again, and followed after him with a increase in her pace. :"Stay here," Wrench instructed, disappearing from her moments later and throwing himself into the bushes near rogue territory. :''Is he mousebrained? That's exactly how you get killed! :A shiver ran down Sylvia's spine. Something about this didn't feel right. Why would her deputy know so much about the rogues and where they lived? And why would he bring her all the way out her just to see them? :Moments later, Wrench appeared from the distance, followed by a few rogues with ghastly looks on thir faces. :No... this isn't an ambush, is it? :Sylvia backed away from the gathering cats and slid out her claws defensively. "Wrench, what is this?? Why did you bring them out here?" Wrench simply moved closer towards her, a wide smirk waving across his face. :"Puny fool," he snarled. "They're here as my partners, or Clanmates as you would say." :A loud baffle of snorting came from behind him. :"You and your pathetic followers are about to learn exactly what its like to be a real wild cat. Enough of your rediculous rules and flattery!" :For a moment Sylvia couldn't believe what she was hearing. It all was happening so fast.. it had to be a dream. It was ''a dream, wasn't it? Her own deputy wouldn't do this.. or was she really that weak? :"And to think, you were dumb enough to trust me. Someone with rogue blood who was born as a rogue, raised as a rogue, and even brought you out here to meet them. I've never met a cat more foolish than you in my entire life." :Sylvia felt her heart drop. Was she really this bad of a leader? Trusting someone that came from a different place and giving them another chance. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish by all this?" she snapped, her muzzle flaring in anger. "Revenge? Respect for your rogues? Power?? Everything went silent for a moment, but it was soon broken by the loud snicker from Wrench once again. He circled around her, his gaze piercing towards the rogues. "Still haven't noticed it yet. Of course its power, but its much more than that. You and all of your cats are weak, exactly what you taught them to be. You live off of respect and rules, which is something no cat should ever need to follow." :Before Sylvia could even have a chance to respond, Wrench flicked his tail in signal for them to attack her. :"Let this be a lesson to you and your followers. Never let your emotions overpower you and what really matters. It makes you seem even weaker." :In a blink of her eye, Sylvia was already beeing flooded by the rogues. She felt her whole entire body fall limb. She couldn't fight back at all, she didn't havr any strength left to. But he was right.. all she had done the whole time was doubt any possible plan of a deputy she had for moons would turn on her. She hadn't taken a chance to run, or even fight back. :It was all over for her. :A piercing shriek split through the air as Sylvia let out her last breath. Wrench snorted and stood over the now cold leader's body. "Too easy." :---- :Wrench licked the blood from his claws and kicked her body across the floor with a rising smirk. He looked back at the rogues with a nod of approval, and began making his way back to camp with the small female's body lying limp on his shoulders. :As he entered the territory, waves of shock ran through the crowd of cats. :"What happened?!" :"Is the leader dead?" :"What's going on?" :Wrench dropped her body onto the floor, his gaze blazing with intimidation. "Rogues," he replied, in a rather monotone voice. "Lots of them." :"Rogues again..." a she-cat yowled. "First they go after our kits and now our ''leader? Who's next?" :More loud murmurs arose from the rest of the cats and Wrench quickly silenced them with a loud growl. :"We both went out on a hunting patrol," he began. "On our way back, a group of rogues ambushed us and killed her before I could chase them off." :"Did they say anything to you while you were attacked?" Xera meowed, her ears flat. "Or talk about any of us at all?" :"No," he continued, his tone much more harsh this time. "But you-" the large tom paused for a moment and scanned the group of cats gathered around him. "Reena, I want you to take her body to the closest river near here and dump her into it." :Angered mews rose moments later. "No proper burial?" Reena snarled. "She's our leader, throwing her body into the river shows no respect whatsoever!" :Wrench's tail flicked in annoyance, but he simply ignored the she-cats smart response and lurked past her. :"What about her kit?" Xera added on. "Without her she'll-" :Wrench let out a hiss of frusteration and turned back in Xera's direction. His gaze flickered over towards Reena's standing once more, instructing her to do as she was told. :"I'll take care of the kit," Wrench insisted. "Now go. Everything will be fine." :He dismissed the cats immediately and limped to his den, anger brimming in his gaze. How could I have not known she had a kit? :Meanwhile, Reena held the leader's stiff body on her shoulders and laid her down, paying her respects quickly before letting out a mew of despair. She squinted seconds later, as something odd had caught her eye. :Jet black fur had been lying under Sylvia's claws. :Rogues didn't kill you... Wrench did.